Unresolved Feelings
by adamamy425
Summary: Jeff's back, so why are old feelings coming back? R


Unresolved Feelings

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Lita

Parings: Lita/Jeff Hardy

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You wouldn't get anything good.

Spoilers: Takes place after Jeff Hardy debut in my own way.

Summary: Jeff back, so why are old feelings coming back?

Author's note: I wrote this about a week before his debut.

X

He was back.

He was back in the thing he loved and at a place that he never thought he would be back at.

It felt good, if anyone would interview him right now.

He would tell them that it felt good to be back.

He was excited to be back in the grind that he knew would be coming.

He would be lying he he didn't say he missed it.

He missed everything there was about this business.

He missed the grind, the performing in front of thousands and millions at home, the live cheering and sometimes roaring of the crowd, and he missed the people.

Some of the people were old, some new and some just forgotten. Some his fault, some theirs and others were because of the circumstances.

"Welcome back" a passing voice said.

"Thanks" he told that voice before it raced away to get prepared.

"Welcome back, Jeff" Trish said to him as she was talking to Carlito more than likely going over their skit or match tonight.

Trish was one of the friends that he kept in touch with until things went downhill for him. He had kept in touch until his problems surfaced but they stopped soon after because of him. He wanted to change and he had to do that with somewhat of a fresh start. Trish was definitely someone he needed to see outside of work and catch up with all the things that has left unfinished and not talked about during those years he kept out of touch with her, especially since she was leaving.

Jeff turned the corner and collided with another body, sending it crashing to the floor. The body was smaller but it felt familiar and that he knew it, even after all of these years.

The body looked up to see green eyes looking back at hazel eyes, that he could recognize but they weren't the same. The body that Jeff had collided with was that of Lita. Jeff's forgotten surrogate sister, as he used to call her until things changed, even before the Affair came about. Ever since the Matt/Adam situation had happened, he hadn't had any contact with each other, excluding the one time Matt had manipulated him into leaving messages on her phone late at night. She was the last person he talked to before he went away to get help for his problem but 2 years after that, he had left anger messages on her answering machine. He had regretted that but what's done is done. He couldn't turn back the hands of time, unless the situation would have been completely different.

Jeff offered his hand out to his forgotten best friend which she hesitantly accepted. Jeff back away from the diva as she dusted herself off.

"Watch where you are going" the diva said as she began to walk away.

"Well, hello to you too. Where's the old Li at? The old Li would have been the first to greet me and the old Li would have been right there at the curtain waiting for me."

"That old Li is gone. She's become Edge's slut who hangs on his arm and wrestles every once in a while." Lita explained to the younger Hardy brother with such defeat and sadness in her voice as she turned her back from him. He had watched her whenever he could and could tell she was unhappy but he didn't know that she was close enough to be defeated. He saw what some people didn't see on that tv screen every Monday or even bothered to see but maybe that was because he knew her better, almost better than he knew himself. He saw brokenness, defeat, sadness and just about depression. When he left, she had never shown these emotions so openly but now she was a mystery to the people but if you looked deeper and paid attention, an open book to be read. It saddened him how she had turned out in the affair. His brother had gotten the annoying wanna-be(would he had met and hated), Adam had gotten the best exposure he got but Amy had suffered through all the fans' scrutiny and judgment, if only they knew the whole story. What some judgmental and already Lita hater fans didn't know was that Matt had different stories floating around and some Superstars-more notably John Cena-said that it was two sides to every story and Matt was just telling one side. Lita pulled him out of the small trance when she spoke.

"What do you want, Jeff? I have to get ready to meet my adoring fans and all the things that they like to cheer to me?" the three-time and current Women's champion said to him in her 'hurry up before I expose too much' voice he remembered from her. That's all he had of her right now was memories. He didn't know the new Lita, Li or Amy, apparently.

"I want to talk to you. We used to be able to talk about anything at anytime. What happened to that, Ames?" Jeff asked with the desperation of a child looking for answers that the parent just didn't want to answer or have the courage to answer.

"The lines got blurred. A year and some months ago, Lita and Amy became one. You didn't know which one was which and who you were talking to. Amy and Lita became integrated, they became one in the same, the cheating slut that everyone hated. The one that had built everything up when she shouldn't have and then got judged and hated because of one mistake. They both go out to the ring with the same need and want: the need to be loved." Amy said right before her voice cracked and the silent sobbing started. Jeff had never seen his friend this broken.

Jeff hugged her from the behind as she stood there and cried it all out. He wanted to help. He got clean for many reasons but to encounter Lita again-before the Affair surfaced- and tell her she had support right there, was a major reason. Once he heard about her cheating on Matt, he let everything go. He was getting better to try and meet her but she had proven-in his eyes- that she didn't need him anymore, until he saw her again. He had witnessed and felt that emotion before and never wanted someone so close to him to feel that.

"Lita still has the fans who love her to no end, regardless of what she did. It's not their place to judge her when people that judge her have done worst."

"That's Lita, Jeff. Who loves Amy? Amy needs to feel love, not the one she thinks she felt but the one that's genuine and pure, thoughtful, careful, secure, safe, loving. Jeff, I need that, I crave that but not one person can do that and I am not sure anyone wants to." Lita said breaking character and whispering the last part.

"You have that." Jeff said to her as he whispered it to her in her ear, in the hugging embrace that they were in.

"No, I don't. I have Trish, Victoria and Lilian to be support after a hard day but not a guy who can sit or stand with me and love the hurt away. John has been a great friend but that's all he can be."

"You have one standing right here." Jeff said barely above a whisper, Amy unable to hear the silent confession.

"What did you just say, Jeff?" Amy asked as she turned around and faced him.

"I said you have one standing right here. I've always been there. Even when you didn't know it, I was there. Matt always hated that. He hated when I would side with you. It killed him, tortured him maybe but he knew one thing that I didn't recognize I was. He knew that I loved you. He knew that even before he kissed you that night. He could tell that you were falling too and to get back at me, he hooked up with you. Every girl that I had ever liked, he tried to get her before I could. He would take this as a game and he had to be the winner. He always did that but the one thing was that he got her back as she fell out of love with her. He would do something unimaginable and somehow make her out to be the bad guy, everytime. I guess it was just older brother pressure. He had always schemed to get the girl while they just loved me for me. He was always looked to be the responsible one while I was able to be the carefree one. His jealously over me caused him a lot of good things in his life, including you." Jeff said as Amy laid her head on his shoulder, seeing how they both were stretched out on the floor just talking, revealing and catching up.

"Jeff, I knew I always loved you, that's the sad thing about this whole situation. Even before Matt started chasing me, I knew I loved you but I was afraid which I knew I shouldn't have been. When you left, I felt betrayed Jeff. You left me with him. I hated you for that but I couldn't hate you for long. Every chance I got, I watched you for the longest time. I admit it but I missed you for so long that I saw you every chance I could get. You were an addiction and I had to see you, I needed to see you. Matt hated that so much but I didn't care, I was in love with you. It all came ahead in late 2004. Matt, of course did what he does when he doesn't get his way, he acted out. He cheated when he thought I didn't know, I always knew about what he did but that was it. I had it with him being a baby so I cheated on him. It was a fling but enough to get him mad and expose me when I could have stooped just as low but I'm not manipulative and vindictive as he is. I hate to cut this short but I am pretty sure it's time for me to go. Um, i changed my number and---" Amy began before Jeff leaned forward and pressed his lips against her in a light passionate kiss. Jeff was pulling away but Amy pulled him back into a deepening, searing kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she opened his mouth to allow him entrance as their tongues began an battle for dominance. The pair pulled apart when air was a necessity.

A frantic stagehand came racing around the corner just as the pair pulled apart from another short, featherlight kiss. The stagehand told Amy that she was needed and that she had 5 minutes until her and Edge were to make their entrance for his match that night.

"Thanks" Amy said as the stagehand disappeared and went to go find another person as they could both hear the chatter in her ear going on.

"I guess you got to go" Jeff said as he stood up offering an hand to the diva as she accepted it.

"It does. I wish we could catch up more."

"We can. Later on tonight. I'm done for the night and will wait for you, if need be." Jeff told her as she just looked at him.

"Okay, I love you." Amy said as she pecked Jeff on the lips quickly before making a dash to make it to the curtain on time but not before Jeff said what he said.

"I love you, too, Amy. Always and forever." Jeff said out loud before he made his way to the nearest titantron to watch Lita and hopefully to see her smile a true smile. Being back in the WWE was turning out to be better than he thought, especially since his unresolved feelings were out in the air, to the one person that it mattered to.


End file.
